steamworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Grahame Phroggi
Payroll is a mid-game heister found in Steamworld Heist. Payroll is adept with situations that require high mobility, additionally Payroll gets a considerable bonus to his weapon damages when attacking enemies from behind, making this a lethal combo to his already high innate mobility. Biography An accomplished con artist, quick on the draw and down on his luck. Motivated by swag to push his mobility to the limit and prefers to shoot bots in the back. Tips *When using Wheel 'N' Deal, it is important to note that moving into melee range of an enemy will turn them to that direction for the remainder of the turn. *Due to his innate high mobility and abilities that exploit such, items that increase mobility would be of more benefit than direct health. **Critical hit items are arguably useless too due to Assault weapons having low, if at all critical hit damages on top of the fact that most mid to end game tier enemies being slouched forward, unable to hit the head of them from behind where flankers take most of their damage from. *The additional mobility can make shotgun-like weapons or weapons with higher bullet count spread modifiers more viable to use due to the closing distance being lesser than Gabriel "Sea Brass" Stubb's and Sally Bolt's. * Flanker applies in a 180 degree arc from the enemies opposing side, meaning that flanker can be triggered from underneath or over the target so long as they are either exactly over or past them. Abilities * Level 0 - Handgun, can use Handgun class weapons. * Level 0 - Assault, can use Assault class weapons. * Level 1 - Flanker, deals +2 bonus damage when enemies are shot in the back. * Level 2 - Health +1. * Level 3 - Wheel 'N' Deal, Payroll may attack after sprinting this turn. (5 turns cooldown). * Level 4 - Health +1. * Level 5 - Double Shot, fire twice in quick succession with the equipped weapon. (5 turns cooldown). * Level 6 - Movement Speed +1 * Level 7 - Backstabber, Flanker now deals +3 bonus damage. * Level 8 - Wheel 'N' Deal: Cooldown, Wheel 'N' Deal cooldown time is reduced by 1 turn. * Level 9 - Double Shot: Cooldown, Double Shot cooldown time is reduced by 1 turn. * Level 10 (Max) - Back Breaker, Flanker now deals +4 bonus damage. Quotes When Entering Battle * Roll the dice. Attacking (Firing) * Drawing dead! When receiving Damage * Heel grifter. When Guarding * I fold. When losing Hat * Snake eyes! When Moving * Wheel of fortune! Striking a flanking hit * Wild bet! When receiving Damage * Busted! For ship exclusive dialog, see Dialog. Trivia * Payroll's quotes and unique abilities all have references to gambling, cons or political deception. ** "Roll the dice" is an idiom for to take a chance, and is often used as an opening within gambling. ** The ability Wheel 'N' Deal is a reference to the term Wheeler dealer, a primarily British slang term for a person who engages in commercial or political scheming often by unfair or dishonest methods. ** "Snake eyes" is a reference to scoring the lowest possible score with dice (two ones, for example), particularly in gambling. This is considered to be incredibly unlucky. ** "Heel Grifter" refers to a grifter being someone that is a con artist: someone who swindles people out of money through fraud. ** "I fold" is a reference to the same term used in poker, meaning to discard one's hand and forfeit interest in the current pot. ** "Drawing dead" is a reference to poker, when a player has absolutely no chance to win a hand, no matter what card is dealt next. ** "Wheel of fortune!" refers to a US and UK based gameshow of the same name where contestants are rewarded money on the basis of gambling it on a giant wheel. ** "Busted" refers to in poker, when the player loses all of their own chips. * Payroll is the only playable heister that both does not use legs and uses a wheel for mobility. * As evidenced by his animations, Payroll's body is actually hollow, allowing for both his lower body and his head to simultaneously be inside and covered by the outer shell. Category:Character Category:Character (SWH) Category:Male Character Category:Playable Character Category:Playable Character (SWH) Category:Steambot Category:Cowbots Category:Piper's Crew